From the eyes of a misunderstood Princess
by Guitarprincess
Summary: You know the story of Danielle. But did u ever wonder what happend to Jacquilene, her stepsister? I believe that Jacquilene was misunderstood, hence the title of this fic.
1. Default Chapter

1Disclamer: I don't own "Ever After" I wish I had written it, it is the most beautiful love story ever told.

Summary: Here are Jacquline's thoughts after she helps Prince Henry by telling him where Danielle is after the mask. Written in Jacquline's POV I made up the name of the man she meets at the ball, u know the other horse, his name is Richard DeLisse

"Tell no one we have spoken" the Prince finished after I had told him where Danielle, his love was. I knew my mother and Margruitte would hear of this one way or another but I was determined to keep my mouth shut. She was not so bad, Danielle, she helped my mother for 15 years without complant. She was so good and kind and so full of life. I wish I could be like her. I hated Margruitte then. Danielle was right, Marguritte's games and intrigues were not going to win her a crown. In the end, Danielle was going to be Queen, I was sure of it. She deserved it after all my mother had done to her. Made her work and slave and work and abused her both physically and verbally. Dear Danielle, I must tell her how sorry I was but that I had to make it seem like I hated her as much as Margruitte and Mother did. When Margruitte got to go to balls and I was "Only there for the food" as Mother so harshly put it, I would run home and be with Danielle. We were friends, Danielle and I. I gave her bits of food and I secretly helped her find gowns to dress her in for her secret meetings with Prince Henry. She told me that I was the only reason she stayed in the presence of my Mother and Margruitte. I was not mean to her she said, and for this, I would be repaid she had promised me that. I had met a wonderful man at the mask. His name was Monsuire Richard DeLisse. He loved me he had told me that. Just as soon as I had backed away from the royal carrige, Mother pounced "Jacquline dear, what did the Prince say to you"? I stammered "no.... nothing" I siad. She looked at me fircely. Then she began to drag me by my hair. I screamed in pain. "Mother stop" I cried. She dragged me all the way to the Manor. She hauled me to the stable and shut the door on me. "Now you must pay for betraying me" I cried quietly.


	2. Confessions

1Disclamer: I don't own Ever After. I wish I did, it is one of the most beautiful stories of love ever told.

Summary: This is written in Jacquline's POV right after she tells Prince Henry who Danielle has been sold to.

I did not know that I had ended up falling asleep. It was broad dyalight when I awoke in the dusty stable. I looked around wondering where I was. Then I rememberd the events of last night. I heard Mother and Margruitte aruging downstairs. " Darling, we shall right this wrong" Mother yelled. Margruitte looked gleeful when I came downstairs. " What have we here"? She asked. Then a carrige pulled up outside our manor. Mother opened the door. "The queen of France requests an audience with the Barrneess and her daughters. Her Majesty demanded that you arrive in style" the man finished. "Well then in style we shall be" Mother replied. Marguritte squealed as I closed the door behind them.

Soon, we arrived in the court and then were escorted to the throne room. I scanned the room and there was Richard. He looked me up and down and silently formed the words "Are you well"? With his lips. I managed to shake my head. His eyes gazed at me with a tenderness I had never known before. I wanted to run from Mother and Marguritte and only be with him, my love.

The King questioned Mother about her lying to the Queen. After several seconds she admitted that she had. Then the King said "Are they always like this" when Mother and Marguritte were having a blazing row. I shyly replied "Oh much worse your majesty". Mother rounded on me like an angry hippo. "Jacquline dear, I would hate to think that you had anything to do with this" "Oh No Mother" I responded, the sacrasim clear in my voice. "I'm only here for the food"

Richard turned and ran towards me and scooped me into his arms. He spun me around in fromt of the entire court. Then the Prince addressed Margruitte. "I would like you to meet my wife" Danielle came out wearing a golden crown and red velvet gown.

I embraced Richard and cried into his shoulder. "Who are you Sir" Mother addressed Richard. He looked at her with the utmost haterade in his eyes. "I love your daughter Milay" he said. Mother looked dumfounded. "Who could ever love Jacquline? She is so dull" Apon hearing these words, I turned and ran from the room


	3. A Proposal, and Two Weddings

1Disclaimer: Ahhh snowdays, perfect for writing fics, working on guitar and sleeping in. I thought I would wake up and find out that I own Ever After the greatest love story ever told but sadly, it was just another dream. I do not own Ever After. I only own Richard DeLisse.

Summary. This is written in Jacquline's POV right after she tells Prince Henry were Danielle has gone and to whom she has been sold.

I ran blindly until I reached the garden. I sat down on a nearby bench and cried. I had been weeping for some time when a hand touched my shoulder. "Jacquline, it is all right. Mother and Marguritte are to be shipped off to the America's on the next available boat". I turned around to see Danielle standing there looking as lovely as she had that first day I met her, covered with mud. "No it will not be all right" I wept into her skirt. "Mother was right, no one loves me because I am too dull". Danielle took me in her arms and turned my face towards hers. "It's all right now Jacquie. Now we can really be sisters". I smiled at the nickname. " Okay Dani". I said


	4. The fate of a home

1Disclaimer: Okay, I cannot stop writing! Even if I keep on writing and wishing, I still will never own Ever After. Too bad, well all I can do is write this fic and dream.

Summary; This is written in Jacquline's POV right after she tells Henry were Danielle is being sold to.

I stood there, in the finest shop in town, trying on my wedding gown. The long white silk reached to my feet. "Oh my dear!" exclaimed the dressmaker. "You are simply stunning". "Thank you very much" I answered her. Danielle had already tried on her dress and departed because she would soon become Queen of France. She needed to learn everything she could from her future mother in law before Henry's coronation ball the following Thursday. They had already been practicing for 2 months, ever since Henry had rescued Danielle from that horrid man Pierre LePue.

I hastened to take off the gown and try on the velvet purple one for the coronation ball. Both dresses were unlike anything I had ever worn. "I feel like a princess" I murmured to myself. "That is because you are a princess" Said a very familiar voice. I looked up to see Richard standing there. I smiled at him and then changed into my regular gown. He smiled as I bid the dressmaker farewell and we left the shop hand in hand.

Suddenly, a man came rushing up tp us. He was out of breath. Miss Jacquline Duguent?" He addressed me. "Yes My Lord I am her" I answered. " I would like to inform yo that the Manor has been left to you since your Mother never left a will behind in France". He left us then and I couldn't believe it. I was too stunned to speak. But I did not have to even think for a moment of what I was going to do to the Manor.

I told Richard of my plans and he approved wholeheartedly. "Yes dear, she deserves some happniss after losing her father" We began to search the shops for only the finest fabrics and we hurried to the Manor.

"Mistress? Is that you" Paulette's voice came towards us. "No Paulette it is I Jacquline, I am engaged to be married to the most wonderful man in the province and I have plans to turn this house back to the way it was when Monsieur Le Senior was alive" I finished and Paulette and Louise hugged me. "I always knew you were not evil dear" said Louise.

We worked in the Manor for three days. On the first day, we swept it clean and moped it until the floor glistened. We then polished all the furniture and swept out the dusty stable that had once been Danielle's bedroom. On the second day, we put up all the tapestries that had been traded for Danielle. We made all th beds with fresh lindens and new sheets and pillowcases. We made sure the animals were well fed and groomed. We were all tired but waited eagerly for the next day when the surprise would be reveled.


	5. The Surprise

1Disclamer: Here I am again folks. I STILL do not own Ever After but it is still the most beautiful story ever told.

Summary: Written in Jaquline's POV just after she tells the Prince were Danielle is and to whom she has been sold.

I stood there, the morning sun shining down on my face. Inside I was shaking from excitement. I knew the royal carriage was due to arrive at any moment. Paulette, Louise and Richard stood next to me. Richard out his arms around me and whispered "You are a wonderful person sweetheart". No one had ever called me such a pet name before.

We heard the pounding of horses hoofs and stood in a line as I had commanded. Th carriage pulled to a stop in front of the Manor. Danielle stepped out and looked around her. Everything was just as it had looked when she was a young girl. Words failed her. She buried her face in Henry's jacket. When she finally did speak, she smiled at everyone there. "Whose idea was this"? She asked as she inspected us all.

Paulette took the liberty of telling her all about the man coming up to Richard and I and telling me that I had been given the Manor. "I wanted you to have your home back" I said meekly. She hugged me tightly.

We led her inside and she examined all of our hard work. She exclaimed over each thing and she and Henry decided that they would make it their private retreat. But the best surprise was on the table. Danielle's eyes watered as soon as she saw what was on the small brown table. For there was the last book that her father had given her before he died. "I know it will not be able to replace the first copy that the awful Marguritte burned in the fire but I knew you wanted to finish reading it" I sad.

Danielle held me for a long time and the she embraced Paulette and Louise. Paulette's husband, Maurice and her were celebrating their twenty faith weeding anniversary that night. They could not have looked happier ever since Danielle had freed him from going to the Americas.

That night at the palace, a grand ball was given. Danielle and I dressed in matching gowns of baby blue and shoes of palest pink. We danced and celebrated. Richard came over to me as a slow number began. " May I have this dance?" he asked bowing formally. I curtsied in return. "Yes sir" I answered and he swept me up in his arms and twirled me around in time to the music.

I had never known such joy before... little did I know that the real joy would come later that night.

A/N I would to thank WildTotidle for her faithful reviews. This fic is dedicated to my boyfriend Rick and this chapter is dedicated to My Glinda. I know you would work hard to give me back my home. I would also like to thank FallenAlthea for her kind review.


	6. A Love That Will Last Forever

1Disclmaer: I STILL do not own Ever After.. Wish I did but here is another chapter.

Summary this story is writen just after Jacquline tells Prince Henry where Danielle is being sold to.

Richard carried me up to the room we would share. I had not yet relaized that he would want me to pleasure him. I did love him but I knew that I had had no expirence whatsoever in the area of making love. "He set me down just long enought to open up the grand doors which had doorknobs shaped like hearts. "Richard, I love you so much" I murmered. He just smiled and set me down on the bed, I looked up at him and wondered what he was going to do to me. I suddenly got an urge to take off his shirt so I eased my hands around his back and made to pull it off.

He responded by lifting the ribbions from my hair letting it flow down my back. Then I explored his chest running my fingers throught his chest hair. He undressed me slowly knowing that I had never been this close to a man before. I felt a huge surge of passion unfold. I had never felt like this before. I only wanted him and he had to be made happy, I wanted to arouse him and make him want every inch of my body.

We were naked now and we turned and turned in the bed. I was so aroused and I loved him and knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I put my hand around his manhood and with my hand I pumped it up and down. I was so caught up that I did not even relaize he was breathing hard. He was breathing faster as my hand kept pumping his manhood up and down.

Then he leaned down and stuck his entire manhood inside of me. I gave squeals of pleasure as he began gentel thrusting inside of me. He put his whole self into the cat of pleasuring me. I was lost in romantic rapture. Just as we felt like we couldn't stand it anymore he let out a stream of wwetness mae it's way insde of me. Just as we both fel asleep he whispered "Hacquliene I love you and I will alwyas love you now go to sleep"

A/N hey everyone sorry if this chapter is graphic for some people but I had to add it in here


End file.
